Getting in Trouble
by ALlover29
Summary: Human AU. Dean wants to get in trouble and the new kid is in his line of vision. Boy kiss, don't like don't read. Reviews welcome.


Dean felt like getting in trouble. The anger from his argument with Sammy, his younger brother, still fresh in his mind. Dean had this mechanism in his brain that made him think he had to make someone else mad so he could get rid of his own anger. Dean didn't let grudges go easily.

He glanced around the room full of kids, thinking of a way to tease the teacher. That was when he caught a glance of the new kid. Messy, but somehow neat, black hair and a handsome face were clear even from Dean's point of view. Then, as if he could feel Dean's stare, he turned and Dean froze. The guys eyes were icy blue. Or were they the color if the bluest ocean? Dean couldn't tell from all the way across the room. That was when he got the idea.

Dean got up swiftly but everyone ignored him and the teacher had not entered the room. He made his way over to the blue eyed beauty that had caught his eye. The man kept his gaze trained on Dean and, strangely, Dean kinda liked it. Then he finally reached the man sitting down.

"Hey." Dean said, mischief mixing in his voice.

"Hello." Amusement flashed in his bright blue eyes as he spoke. His voice unusually deep for a kid his age, it sent chills down Dean's spine. Dean leaned forward into the man's personal space.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Dean asked and the man cocked his head slightly to the left. Confused. Dean raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Then the man nodded.

Dean reached forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and sat in his lap sideways. The man didn't freak out to Dean's surprise. _Maybe he's gay, like me?_ Well, Dean was at least bi, having dated a lot of guys _and _girls in his early high school years.

Dean leaned in closer and the man stayed still, looking at Dean evenly. Everyone was staring now. Then, to Dean's excitement, the teacher walked in and told the class to sit down. She scanned the room until she caught sight of Dean in the new student's lap. She started to turn a shade of red.

"Dean, please sit down in your assigned seat." She said, already verging on blowing a fuse. Dean looked at her with fake innocence then back to the boy's eyes.

"But I like it right here." Dean countered.

"That's not the matter at hand. The fact is that you're probably scarring Castiel for life." She said heatedly. Dean tilted his head a little while looking at Castiel.

"That's a nice name." Dean practically purred, "Can I call you Cas?" Castiel nodded slightly. The teacher was now standing beside them.

"Dean, I don't have time for this. Get off Castiel and sit in your _assigned seat!_" She hissed and the students looked at each other in amusement. Dean pulled himself a little closer to Cas, Cas's hands coming up to Dean's sides on instinct.

"Do you want me to go, Cas?" Dean asked with a fake pout. Dean saw mischief flash in Cas's eyes and Dean hoped Cas would go along with it. Cas leaned closer to Dean.

"Of course not, but you heard the teacher." Cas says a little dramatically. Dean releases an arm from around Cas's neck so he can grab one of his hands. He holds it to his chest and looks into Cas's eyes.

"She may keep us apart but she can't keep apart our love for each other." Dean cries dramatically and leans closer to Cas. _If that's even possible. How close are they now?_ Then Dean keeps leaning and kisses Cas, right on the mouth. Dean knows he shouldn't have done that, he's probably ruined the guy's reputation. He's about to pull away but then there's movement against his lips and his breath hitches. Cas is kissing back! Cas's hands come up to run fingers through Dean's hair and Dean is gripping the hair at the back of Cas's neck. When they separate, they are both flushed and panting. Everyone is looking on in horror and amusement. Dean pecks Cas's lips.

"I owe you." Dean whispers. Cas grins a blinding white smile.

"I like slasher films and popcorn." Cas whispers back and Dean smiles just as widely.

"Soon." Dean kisses Cas quickly and stands up. The teacher glares and Dean sighs.

"'Go down to the office' I know, I know." Dean says and turns to walk out of the classroom. He opens the door and turns his head to look at Cas, who looks calm and collected.

"See ya later, Angel!" Dean calls and blows a kiss to Cas. Racing out of the classroom before the teacher decides to take the law into her own hands and strangle him to death.

"I have a feeling that you're gonna like this school." The teacher says to Castiel and sighs. Castiel looks at her calmly and smiles.

"I have the same feeling." Castiel whispers and touches his lips, as they still tingle from the heated kiss, "I think I'm gonna like it alot."


End file.
